


When You Come Home

by akiiteru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Missing Person AU, the Jean/Marco is just implied there's nothing shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiiteru/pseuds/akiiteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt was kidnapped when he was 10 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write sad Jean/Marco. Do not read this expecting it to be cute or happy in any way because this is just pure angst.

Every so often, Jean happened across Marco's 5th grade school picture. 

Sometimes, he would get a carton of milk and see the smiling, freckled face plastered across the back. 

At the local grocery store, a bulletin board near the back labeled "MISSING CHILDREN" displayed the familiar picture in black and white. Printed beneath it was a list of facts that Jean had memorized years ago. 

"Marco Bodt. 

Hair color: Dark brown. 

Eye color: Hazel. 

Other notable attributes: Has freckles on face and shoulders.

Last seen: June 16th, 2007. 

Would now be 16 years old.

If you have any information about the location of Marco Bodt, please call 555-3981."

 

Things looked bleak. 

The investigation hadn't been active in over 3 years, and not a single tip-off was given to the police. For the time being, Marco's case remained on the list of unsolved kidnappings, completely hopeless. His family knew nothing, only that one morning Marco's bedroom window was broken and he was nowhere to be found.

The news stories had already run, though Jean’s parents kept Jean out of it. He was treated like something fragile, that had to be kept away from publicity. The only thing he knew was that one day his best friend was there, and one day he just… wasn’t.

 

One night in early August, the news ran a story on unsolved cases from the past decade. Jean nearly turned it off, since he knew that Marco's case would be featured and that would obviously lead to tears. He watched it anyway. 

"The odds of finding a missing child alive after 6 years are next to zero," the newscaster droned on. "In one year, Marco Bodt will be considered legally dead."  


Jean wiped his eyes before his tears could spill over and turned off the TV. Marco wasn't dead. He would come home alive, and Jean would be there to reunite with him. It was just a matter of time. 

Whether the fat tears rolling down Jean's cheeks were from sadness or just hopelessness, he didn't know. But something in the back of his mind wondered if Marco being confirmed dead would be better than remaining an unsolved case. 

 

The headline of Sunday's newspaper hit Jean like a sack of bricks.  
"BODY OF MISSING CHILD FOUND BELOW FOUNDATION OF ABANDONED HOUSE."  
Jean sobbed harshly.  
 _It's not Marco._  
 _It is NOT Marco._

 

**Three Years Later**

 

Marco Bodt came home in a box, six years and two months after his disappearance. There were no freckles and no smiles. His killer was not discovered, his cause of death was undetermined. Time of death was estimated to be about 24 hours after he first went missing.

These were facts that Jean had memorized years ago. The story ran on the news a countless number of times, and the headlines of countrywide newspapers were the same. Marco was dead. A piece of Jean died along with him.


End file.
